five_nights_with_elizabeth_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Custom Night
Ultimate Custom Night (abbreviated as UCN) is the fourth and final installment of the Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook Franchise released on TBA. Details Steam Description Welcome to the ultimate FNWES mashup, where the player will be once again trapped alone inside an office fending off the killer characters! Featuring a large amount of selectable characters spanning three Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, which all can lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren’t enough, you’ll also need to set up vent snares in the vents, collect Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pokémon Cove curtains! Other features include: * Challenge menu including themed challenges. * Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals into the franchise! * Unlockable office skins! * Unlockable cutscenes! Office designs Gameplay Game opens to a character roster (as described below). There are buttons on the Right side of the screen that allow you to set all the characters to 1, 5, 10, or 20. There are also buttons for challenges, powerups, and offices. Lastly, there is a checkbox for displaying descriptions of each character when hovering over them. Character Roster The game has a bunch of slots and a background similar to Sister Location’s Custom Night, but colored gray and rounded panorama. There are additional characters that can be seen other means. Mechanics Here is the list of the mechanics that have been confirmed for the Custom Night: * Tablet * Flashlight * Door Controls * Music Box * Audio Lure * Heater * Vent Monitor * Vent Snare * Vent Radar * Noise Meter * Music Selection * Global Music Box * Showtime Timer * Clock * Power Indicator * Temperature * Coins * Plushies * Shock Panel * Figurines * Death Coin Power-Ups Frigid: This item starts the office at a cool 50 degrees rather than the normal 60. This can give a little more wiggle room at the start of the night and keeps heat-activated characters at bay for a little longer. 3 Coins: This item does exactly what it says and lets you start the night with 3 Coins, giving you a slight head start in your coin collection. Battery: Lets you start the night with 102% power, rather the normal 100%. Presets List Unlike other Custom Nights from other games, there are technically no presets (rather challenges), instead this custom night is completely customizable. Every single character can be set to a difficulty between 0-20. In addition to that, there is also a button on the sidebar to add +1 to all characters, as well as buttons that set all characters to 5, 10, and 20. The character select screen keeps record of the player’s highest score, as well as the player’s best time in all max mode. Each difficulty point for any given character is worth 10, meaning that a max difficulty character is worth 200. Ultimate Custom Night has challenges, however, similar to presets from previous games. The challenges are: Rewards Frigid - Office starts at a cool 50 degrees. 3 Coins - Start the Night with 3 Coins. Battery - Start the night with 102% power. These rewards are randomly given upon winning or losing. Strategies Category:Games